


Nobody looks up anymore

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Tyler staring up at the sky. Josh comes up to see if there way anything wrong. Sorry for the bad summery I'm in a rush





	

Tyler didn’t know why he didn’t spend any of his time watching the sky before today.

Blue skies with white clouds floating around peacefully, knowing the world was spinning but not matter how much time he spent watching the skies he still wouldn’t see it. 

He couldn’t imagine anything more peaceful than just laying here on the grass, the sky never moving, except the cluster of clouds which slowing made their journey over the wide expanse of sky. Just knowing that the clouds will relieve themselves of the burden they bear makes him feel hopeful that one day he could do the same.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the dull grey shapes of people making their way to work. 

Tyler closed his eyes for a second and sighed to himself. When he opened his eyes he could see bright colours coming close to him, breaking up the monotony of the grey that was surrounding him on the ground.

He focused his sight back towards the sky, ignoring all that was going on around him, however it wasn’t long before he was interrupted.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tyler heard someone ask from right next to him and when he looked he could tell that they were the colour he had seen out the corner of his eye.

It was a man around the same age as him. He was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His hair was bright yellow, ‘ _ Like the sun.’ _ Tyler thought to himself, he had a nose piercing and the most comforting and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep brown that Tyler could swear was seeing into his soul but instead of it being terrifying like it should've been it felt natural, like it would be wrong if he couldn’t see into Tyler’s very being.

Eventually Tyler realised he hadn’t answered the question. He looked back to the sky, hoping the blush that he could feel rising to his cheeks wasn’t obvious.

“I’m fine.” Tyler replied still feel those eyes staring at him. 

The man sat down on the grass and then leaned back on his hands with his head tilted back to face the sky not looking at Tyler, who was watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’m Josh by the way.” The now named Josh said with a smile brightening his face even further.

‘ _ He just looks like sunshine personified.’ _ Tyler thought to himself before introduced himself.

“I’m Tyler.” He finally dragged his gaze away from the hypnotizing smile and forced it towards the sky.

“So Tyler, can I ask why we’re looking at the sky?”

Tyler sighed to himself before trying to find a way to explain that made sense. 

“Have you ever noticed that now people are so involved in their own lives that they never look at what’s around them?” Tyler asked and he continued when he heard Josh hum in reply.

“Well I noticed awhile ago and I haven’t been able to ignore it since. Today when I was walking through here I saw people making their way to work and I noticed something. All of them were too busy looking down at their phones to appreciate their surroundings. Every single person is lucky to be alive and what do they do? They spend all their time doing the things they’ve been told they have to do since childhood. Go to school, get a good job, get married, raise a family; most people just do it automatically not even stopping to think about what they actually want to do with their lives.” 

Josh hummed before speaking,

“And how did this turn into you laying on the grass watching the sky?” He asked.

“When I noticed that everyone was on their phones I looked down in my hand and there it was, my phone, and I hadn’t even realised what I was doing. So I thought to myself how many things am I doing when I’m not thinking about it? Do I actually want to be in college? So I decided to lay here and stare at the sky while I tried to work out what I want to do with my life.” Tyler saw Josh nodding his head out of the corner of his eye.

“So what did you figure out?” Josh asked after a few moments of silence.

“I decided that I don’t want to be in college, I want to be out in the world making music and trying to help people through it the way it helped me.” 

“Yeah I can understand that. I love playing my drums and letting my emotions out through it.” 

Tyler rolled over onto his side to look at him before speaking.

“You drum?” Tyler asked and he could tell from the way Josh’s face lit up it was something he was passionate about, something that kept him grounded.

“Yeah.” Josh smiled and Tyler couldn’t help but stare as the corner of his eyes squinted, he had never seen someone who smile with their whole face before, and now that he had he was mesmerised. “Do you play instruments or sing?” 

“Errm I play the piano, the ukulele, a little bass, write lyrics and sing.” Tyler mumbled hoping that he didn’t sound like he was bragging.

“Really?”  Tyler watched as Josh’s grin grew wider than he thought possible. “That’s sick dude!”

“Thanks.” Tyler muttered picking at the grass while keeping his eyes strictly on his hand, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks.

Tyler heard Josh chuckle and then mutter to himself but the only words he understood were “Adorable” and “cute” which caused the heat in his cheeks to burn hotter.

“Do you -”

“I was wondering-”

They both stopped talking and after staring at each other for a moment they started to laugh. Tyler then nodded to Josh for him to speak first.

Josh cleared his throat before speaking.

“I was wondering if you want to go and get some food with me?” Josh asked nervously and Tyler couldn’t understand two things. Why was he nervous? And how is it physically person for one person to be so hot yet adorable?

“I would love to!” Tyler said enthusiastically.

Josh push himself up onto his feet and then held a hand out to help Tyler stand up. That was when he realised that he was actually a little bit taller than Josh.

“So where are we going to eat?” Tyler asked as he followed Josh as he made his way towards their destination.

“I was thinking Taco Bell? There’s one close to here.” Josh asked.

Tyler actually moaned out loud at the name of his favourite food.

“Seriously not fair! You’re nearly perfect. You’re attractive, you like music and you have good taste in food! The only way you could get anymore perfect was if you liked Redbull!” Tyler exclaimed. 

Tyler then just realised what he said and he could feel his face turning red in mortification.

Josh snorted in amusement before speaking.

“Looks like I’m perfect then.” Josh grinned at Tyler and he was powerless to stop the smile he could feel spreading across his own face.

“You better be careful or you’ll have me falling in love with you.” Tyler half-joked.

“Why would that be a bad thing?” Josh raised his eyebrow in Tyler’s direction. “I could say the same thing to you.” 

Tyler froze and watched as Josh made his way towards the closest Taco Bell before a grin broke out over his face and he jogged to keep up.

**‘ _I have a good feeling about this.’_ Tyler thought to himself as he felt Josh’s hand reach out and grip his own. **

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments would be appreciated! Stay alive frens |-/**

 


End file.
